The present invention relates to bookends for use on bookshelves. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clamp on bookend that positively and securely engages the bookshelf and that can be quickly and easily removed for relocation and re-attachment.
On bookshelves it is highly desirable to have bookends in order to prevent the books supported thereon from falling off or tipping over. It is also desirable that the books be supported on a fully upright position rather than in a tilted position, which can warp the book by damaging the binding. These considerations are very important in institutional settings, where a large number of books are circulated on and off the shelves in a relatively short period of time. In such situations, it is desirable to have a bookend that can be quickly and easily moved on the shelf, and which firmly and positively supports the books which may lean against it. It is also desirable to have a bookend that is readily adaptable to a number of different shelf designs and that is readily adaptable to support books of varying height.
A number of clip on or clamp on bookends exist in the prior art, most of which suffer from one or more drawbacks. Accordingly, there exists a continuing need for an improved clamp on bookend for use with bookshelves.